The Second Generation
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: Willowpaw has found her parents but now she meets more humans, after a life with wolves how will she react-Note i own the wolf brother books but nothing else-Following Wolf Girl ,DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ WOLF GIRL
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Generation**

**Chapter 1**

Willowpaw sat on a tree branch overlooking the wolf den . Ever since her parents had found her a moon ago , she had become used to them and their ways . She refused to dress like they did or sleep in their hide dens , but she did like the food , for most of her life , all she had ate had been raw , bloody meat , berries , root and , when she was a cub , her wolf mother's milk.

She heard her tailless mother calling her , she sounded scared , almost frantic . Willowpaw jumped from branch to branch and finally to the ground , right in front of her mother.

" Are you alright " she asked . Her daughter nodded . Even though she could now speak tailless as well as wolf , she only knew a few words , barely enough to make a complete sentence.

As Willowpaw walked back to the den were they lived with the pack with her mother , she sensed something was different . A deep sorrow was resting deep in her mother's black eyes .

As soon as they entered the den clearing , she was knocked off her feet by her pack sister , Blackpaw . She laughed , then gasped in pain as a cold nose prodded one of the many scares from her capture by the tailless camp when they had mistaken her for an enemy . Blackpaw jumped back , playfully tearing the fur wrapped around her upper chest off . Willowpaw laughed , lunged and grabbed the other end as they fought . She eventually won , snatching the fur out of her sister's jaws and retied it around her chest .

Her father emerged from his hide den , apparently woken by her laughter . He smiled to see her growling and playing with her pack sister when his mate came up and spoke to him quietly . They walked off towards the waterfall . Willowpaw Quietly followed .

As she peeked through the trees , she heard her mother say

" Torak , I had a dream , that Willowpaw was a . . . . "

" Was a what , Renn ? "

" A spirit walker just like you , and because of the imbalance it would create , the World Spirit was going to kill her by making her fall over this waterfall , and it was in colour , it's going to happen "

" When "

" No later than her seventeenth birth-night "

" But that's tonight , we have to keep her away from here as long as possible ".

Suddenly a strong wind sprung up , pushing Willowpaw out of the trees and , Fa over the waterfall !

" FA ! " she screamed . She raced forward and jumped , plummeting towards her father as her mother screamed

" Willowpaw , NO!"

She grabbed her Fa around the chest as they plunged into the water . Moments later they shot up and out of the river bank , coughing and spluttering . Fa was unconscious and had a small gash on his arm . Willowpaw ran to find something to clean and bind it . When she came back , her Fa was awake and she heard her mother crying

" Gone , and we only just found her , and she didn't even have the death marks , she will become a demon , I just know it . "

" Renn , we will find her , I promise " said Fa , putting his wet arm around his mate , then he threw back his head and howled

" There , now Wolf and the pack will be searching for her " . He stood , pulling her mother to her feet and they started walking back to the den as Renn wept for their daughter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hours later , Willowpaw found a cave , collapsed on the floor and cried . What had she done . unknown to her , a boy from the boar clan heard her crying .

Akin peeked inside the cave and was astounded . It was the girl from the tales that had come from the raven clan , The Wolf Girl , daughter of Torak the spirit walker . He stepped towards her

Willowpaw's eyes shot up as she heard something step into the cave . Through her blurry eyes , she saw a male tailless with brown hair and green eyes . He looked around eighteen summers . She backed away snarling . She had been scared of taillesses , apart from her parents , ever since she had been captured a moon ago . But this tailless was different , she sensed , he was just as scared as she was .

" Hello " he said " I'm Akin , are you the wolf girl ? Is your father called Torak ? " Willowpaw raised an eyebrow , he had so many question , but when he asked about her father , tears welled up in her already bloodshot eyes

" Fa " she sobbed quietly .

Akin walked up slowly , knelt in front of the girl and brushed her red and black hair off her face . She looked up , tears spilling out of her grey eyes and over her cheeks ,

" What's your name ? " he asked

" Willowpaw "

" How old are you " .

Willowpaw suddenly started and dashed outside . There was no moon , the first no moon of summer . Tonight was her seventeenth birth-night , and her parents thought she was dead , just like her mother's dream had said . She hung her head sadly , walked back to Akin and sat down next to him .

" Is tonight your birth-night "? she nodded . " You don't know many words , do you " she shook her head . "Well , try to get some sleep , I'll wake you at sunrise , and then maybe we can find your Fa ". Willowpaw nodded and curled up like a wolf to sleep . Akin smiled and immediately knew he loved the wolf girl .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Willowpaw!" the shout tore them from sleep . Willowpaw gasped "Fa?" she whispered and rushed up , hugging her father as fiercely as he hugged her .

Akin sighed in dismay , Willowpaw already had a mate . he turned and ran . Just before he reached the trees , he heard Willowpaw shout and what she yelled stopped him in his tracks

"Akin!"

Willowpaw yelled "Akin!" and tried to run after him , but her father grabbed the fur around her upper chest and pulled her back . She yelped as it came loose and almost fell . She saw Akin turn as she re-tied it just in time . She pulled loose from her Fa's grip and ran over . She pointed at her father and said to Akin "Fa!"

"Is he your Fa?" she nodded . He gasped and knelt , Saying "Spirit Walker" . Fa ignored him , yanking his cub behind him , Snarled for her to "STAY!" then said in Tailless "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Akin staggered back as the spirit walker yanked Willowpaw behind him , snarled something to her in Wolf , the said "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" as whipped out his knife .

"Sir , I've done nothing to her . I found her in this cave , talked to her and when she fell asleep , guarded her until she fell asleep too . She was wary of me at first , but she calmed down . She trusts me ." he said as Willowpaw nodded frantically .

"Of course she was wary of you , she should be , look at her ." as Willowpaw looked down sadly . He did and gasped . All over the girl's body , the parts not covered by the scant furs she wore was riddled with scars . "She was attacked?"

"Yes , by her mother's clan before they knew that she was their bone kin ."

Fa looked over , realized something . "Willowpaw?" he asked . She backed up , stumbled and fell . He father caught her just before she hit the ground and gently lowered her the rest of the way . She felt sick and light headed . She whimpered what she felt to her father and he immediately sprung into action , producing two soft hides from his pack , Spread it on the ground and gently moved her onto it . Then he laid the other one over her and said to Akin " go to the river and get me some water ."

"What is it?" he asked

"She has fever."

As Akin ran off , Torak lent over his daughter and kissed her forehead .

As he lent over , Willowpaw noticed as strange tattoo she had never seen before . Fa said in wolf .  
>" Sleep , my cub , I wil protect you ." And so she did , but her dreams were filled with images of her father's strange tattoo .<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Akin returned , Willowpaw lay asleep under a hide and the Spirit Walker sat beside her , an arrow knocked to his bow . Akin walked over and gave him the water . He nodded and trickled some into his daughter's mouth , then he said

"Please tell me , what news is there , for I have heard nothing of the last few months"

" Well" the boar boy said as he sat on the opposite side of Willowpaw "The biggest news is about your daughter . Everyone knew you had a child , but when she was never seen , she was presumed dead . Apart from that nothing much , but everyone is extremely worried about Finn Keddin , he is extremely sick ."

" What!" Torak yelled , starting to his feet . His Foster father was sick ?

A shout then reached their ears

"Torak!" A woman entered the clearing . Akin gasped . She looked so much like Willowpaw , apart from the black streaks of hair and grey eyes . She must be her mother . "Willowpaw!" she rushed over and hugged the seemingly lifeless girl .

"Renn it's ok , she is alive , she just had a fever ." The woman immediately took out a root from her medicine pouch , crushed it and poured the resulting power into Willowpaw's mouth along with some water , causing her to swallow it . the Woman continued her work .

Hours later , as the sun set , Willowpaw's mother finally finished .

"I've done all I can , but she needs a true mage" she turned to Akin "What and where is the closest clan?"

"That depends , the clan meet as started , so I suggest you go to the Ravens , they will be the least likely to attack you ."

"Renn" Torak said "Finn Keddin is sick" Renn gasped , then the look on her face settled the matter . They were going to the raven clan . Torak howled to tell the pack where they were going , picked up the sleeping Willowpaw , wrapped her in a soft hide and carried her as they set of for the Clan meet .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they finally arrived at the clan meet campsite , it was well past midnight . The only sounds were the trees rustling and the fire crackling . Akin led them to the Raven camp . a lone figure sat at the long fire , it's light reflecting of the figure's cobweb hair .

"Dark" said Torak , sitting down on the log the figure sat on next to it and laying Willowpaw on the ground .

Willowpaw opened her eyes slightly as Fa set her on the ground .

"Do I know you?" Dark asked . Fa pulled aside his hair , revealing his strange tattoo . "Torak!" He gasped . Fa nodded , then said

"I need your help" and knelt next to Willowpaw . As Dark knelt next to Fa , she opened her eyes , pretending to wake and gasped in fear as she saw Dark clearly , trying to wriggled away as Fa hurriedly covered his tattoo . he then growled "Cub , do not be afraid , this tailless will help you ." She nodded , then looked over to Akin and her mother , as Dark asked

"What have you done?" Her mother replied

"I gave her a sleep root everything that I could , so everything but the original fever is gone , I don't know enough to get rid of it ."

"Right then" said Dark rubbing his hands together , "Let's get started shall we?"

It was sunrise before Dark finally finished . By the time the first Ravens exited their hide dens , Willowpaw sat with her mother's arm around her as Torak explained the past moon to Dark . Finally , Finn Keddin exited his den . Her mother and Fa gasped and ran up to him , while Willowpaw shrank away , terrified as the raven pack gathered around them . Akin pulled her behind him , trying to shield her from the pack . She was shivering , remembering the horrible attack she had endured . Finn Keddin walked up to her and Akin and said .

" Are you Willowpaw?" Willowpaw nodded and cautiously stepped out from behind Akin . The Raven pack fell silent . " I need to talk to you ." He walked off , motioning for her to follow . She did and her parents by her side . They entered a large den and sat on woven grass mats . Willowpaw was surprised to find Dark sitting across from her . He said

"Finn Keddin has a strange illness I have never come across before , neither have any other of the open forest mages . I fear that the only cure lies with the deep forest clans or the animals , or more specifically , the wolves . Since the deep forest clans refuse to help , our only hope lies with the wolves ." He looked at Willowpaw " I sense that you have , somehow and from the mage-craft of your mother , inherited your father's ability to spirit walk ." Willowpaw and Akin gasped and shot nervous looks at each other . Dark continued " and since you lived with wolves all your life , you are our only hope ."

Her mother shot to her feet

"NO , she can't ." Dark looked puzzled

"Why not?"

"Because i had a vision , in colour , that if she spirit walks , she will remain trapped in that body forever , feeling as they feel , but not in control."

"I **WILL **help my great uncle !" growled Willowpaw "Whatever it takes" and her Fa translated . Her mother's eyes filled with fear , but she must of sensed she couldn't change her daughter's mind , for she bowed her Head and nodded


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone but Willowpaw , Finn Keddin and Fa left the den as Fa explained to both of them what would happen . To her he growled

"Your great uncle will lower his mind barriers , and you will feel as he feels , like I did when I spirit walked in you . All you need to find out is what the problem is and , if possible , how to cure it , then when you return to your body , tell me what we need ."

"How will I get back?" Willowpaw asked

"You will know , cub , you will know" He handed her the small piece of root needed. " Chew this as soon I leave , but not before , I don't know what will happen if our souls come into contact on your first spirit walk . It will hurt , but the pain will be short". Willowpaw nodded and Fa left the den . She place the root in her mouth and chewed . Then the pain took hold . It felt like she was being torn in two , as if her gut was being ripped out with dull eagle claws . She tried to scream , but couldn't . She writhed in pain . The last thing she saw was Finn Keddin's concerned face as she lay on the ground .

Suddenly she was looking through her great uncle's eyes . She felt his pain and Immediately knew what ailed him . River fever . A rare condition she had thought only wolves could get . Even though it took a very long time to take a person's life , it was very difficult to cure , but she knew what they needed . She tried to return to her body , but couldn't . She panicked , this was what had happened in her mother's vision . Then she seemed to hear her Fa's growl

'Relax and look at your body' she did , her body lay on a heap , her red and black hair partially covering her face and she returned to her body and growled as she sat up disorientated as her head span . She barked to her Fa and he came running in . She said

" He has River fever , it's very hard to cure , but the things needed are Wolf fur , Sea water and cloudberries . Just mass them into a paste and eat it ." Fa ran outside , his daughter and Finn Keddin close behind .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as Willowpaw left the shelter, she was pulled into the arms of her mother.

"Are you ok?" Willowpaw simply nodded. Her father howled to the sky, and Willowpaw joined, as they told the pack where they were, and that she was still alive. Within minutes, the whole pack bounded into the clearing and knocked her off her feet, attracting attention from many of the surrounding tailless pack. Willowpaw laughed, Akin joining her. Dark spoke up

"We will have to split up to get the ingredients for this river fever cure. Torak, you and Willowpaw fetch the sea water. Renn, get the cloudberries. There are some on the bank of the Axe-handle not far from here. With the wolves here, the wolf fur won't be hard, so I'll stay here with Fin-Keddin. Akin, what do you want to do?"

"if it's ok, I'd like to go with Torak and Willowpaw" Akin replied. Dark nodded. Immediately, the group gathered their supplies. Willowpaw hugged her mother and Fa kissed her on the cheekbone. Then they turned and headed towards the sea.

Three day walks later

Willowpaw's P.O.V

Willowpaw had had enough. Fa never let her howl, or growl, or yip, or do anything. It was always be quiet. She didn't understand why she couldn't talk. Fa and Akin got to talk. At the moment she was sitting on a rock above a river, on her own. She was lonely. Fa and Akin had left at dawn and it was sundown. She couldn't howl to her pack, or Fa.

She wasn't sure where Fa had gone, but she could smell salt on the air, and hear a loud rushing noise not far off. 'What is that' she thought. The noise had been there all day, and being on her own with it not far off was starting to scare her. Uncomfortable, she got up and lay down next to the bright-beast, or 'Fire' as Akin called it. The next moment she was asleep.

She heard a scream and woke. She was surrounded by a group of tailless cubs with a pale skin on their shoulders. Whimpering, she crawled backwards, only to yelp as the fire bit her. The cubs closed in. Quickly, she was backed so far into the fire's heat, that the heat was hurting. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She howled. The cubs backed away in shock. Again she howled.

Fa came bursting through the tree, ignoring the cubs as they knelt and muttered the same thing Akin had when he had first seen Fa. Crying, she stood, run up to and clung to Fa as he growled comfortingly to her.

Akin started yelling at the cubs around them.

"Fa?" she asked, sinking to her knees, Fa doing the same

"My cub, I am sorry I took so long. The whale pack leader would not stop talking."

"I was so scared. I'm sorry I howled" she looked down ashamed.

"No, no, you did the right thing. You howled, and I heard" Fa replied as he lifted her chin to look into his grey eyes. Then he kissed her forehead "I'm so proud of you" he said as he pulled her close to his body and wrapped her in his arms.

Akin turned to her and put hand on her shoulder. He said something and Willowpaw looked at Fa for a translation.

"He said that the cubs are from the seal clan, my, and your bone-kin, and that they did not mean to scare you." Willowpaw nodded as Fa helped her up. Gently he pulled her through the trees.

Still Willowpaw's P.O.V

Willowpaw smiled as she watched Akin arm wrestling with another seal boy about a summer older than him.

They had gotten to the Seal Islands the day before and had been welcomed with open arms. At the moment she was sitting wearing seal furs that had been made especially for her to replace her tattered reindeer furs and was sitting at a fire in the center of the seal camp with a young girl with silver hair weaving her hair. She was the first girl to approach her when she had gotten off of the floating hide, or 'Skin-boat'. The taillesses really did have some really strange word. Fa stood not far off, keeping an eye on her while telling the Seal pack leader about Finn-Keddin's river fever.

The girl behind her let out a triumphant sound, and Willowpaw glanced back to see her hair in a pattern that stretched down to her tail-bone. She smiled, growling softly to the girl. She and the girl had known each other long enough to know the basics of the way they spoke.

The girl never said anything to anyone else. Willowpaw wondered why. Fa walked away from the Seal leader, and sat in-front of the girl. He said something Willowpaw did not understand, but she could ask later when they were alone.

Willowpaw spoke to the girl

"Why do you not speak to anyone else. It seems I am the only tailless you speak to?" Fa translate to the girl, then the answer to Willowpaw

"Because before you became known, I was treated as an outcast, because of my hair. Cubs never played with me, and the adults, apart from my parents, ignored me. When you became known, they accepted that many strange things happen in the world, so they accepted me" Willowpaw smiled

The girl suddenly said

"Snowthistle" Willowpaw just tilted her head, confused

"My name, is Snowthistle" Snowthistle grinned. " I was named this, because I was born during the first snow the Seal islands have ever seen, and I was born onto a bed of Thistles.

She pulled up the fur covering her right arm to reveal a web of scars. "They are from the thorns" she explained. Willowpaw smiled. She then noticed Fa looking out over towards a large cliff.

"Fa?" he jumped, as if she had started him "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry my cub, but I lost someone at the base of that cliff, someone I should have been with, but I left him, and that was why he died"

Fa's eyes started watering, so Willowpaw stood, walked over and knelt in front of him

"Fa, not matter what, it was a long time ago, let the past alone. The dead will always be with us" she placed a hand over his heart "In here" She smiled, and he joined her, placing a hand over her own.

"You are so much like your mother, it scares me. She said something similar when I had to leave you". Willowpaw's eyes widened

"You had to leave me? Why? Wolf Fa always told me he found me ".

"I had to cub. The packs wanted you

_**FLASHBACK- (Sorry If it stinks, it's my first flashback)**_

_An image of Torak, holding a small bundle, howling to the sky appeared._

_Wolf emerged from the trees, alone as Renn came into the clearing, crying. Torak knelt in front of his pack-brother, and they touched noses in a greeting. Torak held the bundle up to the grey wolf, pulling off a layer, revealing a baby girl, eyes close, with red and black fuzz on her head. Wolf sniffed her, a gleam in his amber eyes. _

_Renn started to sway (Renn only just gave birth, so she's tired, but the baby is clean cause this is a story), so Torak hurriedly, but carefully set the baby on the ground and helped Renn sit on the ground. When the both looked back at the baby, they both smiled at each other. Wolf was lying, curled around the baby, with her snuggled into his grey fur, pink fists, grasping fistfuls._

"I begged My pack-brother to protect you, and he swore he would, until his dying breath."

_**NEW FLASHBACK**_

_An image of a six year old girl with red and black hair, wearing a reindeer fur wrap around her hips appeared_

_Renn was peering through the willows at the edge of the denning place as Torak emerged with a deer carcass slung over his shoulders. He looked up as he heard the girl laugh, and saw the girl rolling in the dirt with a black she-wolf pup, growling happily._

_Torak turned to Renn "The Clans want us back. They are getting suspicious"_

_"But I can't leave Willowpaw"_

_"Renn, Wolf will take care of her. Just trust him, and she will be fine"_

_Renn nodded _

_"Your right, but I have to say goodbye, I just have to"_

_Torak nodded._

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_Torak enter the denning place, Renn behind him. They stopped, startled. Their daughter lay, curled up, with her head resting on Wolf's side, as he himself lay wide awake, looking at them with calm, understanding eyes._

_Torak nodded to his pack-brother, smiling and gently picked up Willowpaw, kneeling on the ground as Renn placed a hand on her forehead, muttering. Finally Renn sat on the ground, and Torak lay her daughter in her arms. Tears welled up in his eyes as Renn said_

_"She's so soft, and small. She's perfect"_

_"She gets it from her mother" Torak said softly. Renn smiled._

_They sat there for hours, holding Willowpaw, and stroking her red and black hair. The sun started to rise. Full of pain, Renn lay her young daughter, on Wolf's side, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Torak kissed Renn's cheekbone, then drew his knife and drew it across the top of his forearm. He made sure blood was on the blade, before touching it to his jerkin, over his heart_

_"I swear to you, my cub, by my blood on this knife, and on my three souls, that our pack shall be together again, someday" Torak pressed his face into Wolf's scruff, breathing in the scent, as it may be the last opportunity he had._

_The Pack brothers gazed into each other's eyes, both understanding, that they would see each other again_

_With one final look at their sleeping cub, they left._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Torak glanced at his daughter, tears in his eyes

"it was such a pleasure to watch you grow up, but also a torture like no other. Not being able to talk to you was unbearable. I, I'm so sorry I had to leave. Please, forgive me"

Fa started to cry, so Willowpaw knelt beside him and gave him a hug. Fa looked up at her

"Fa, I understand, you had to leave. It's not your fault, so I have nothing to forgive you for, but I will not forgive the clans that took you from me." She smiled and looked at the horizon. The moon had began its rise, full. Snowthistle was the only one apart from them outside, but she lay asleep next to the fire.

Still smiling, she pulled Fa to his feet, and ran off. She heard Fa laugh and follow her. Over fallen trees, and under low branches she went, as Fa chased her. Finally, when she tried to climb a tree, Fa caught her arm and pulled her to the ground. They smiled, as he helped her stand, then she howled her joy to the full moon above. Fa joined her. They had each other, and all was right between them.


	8. Memorial

**Sorry this has nothing to do with the story, but I had to write it**

* * *

><p>Willowpaw stared at the scene before her. Big boxed on round things were racing around everywhere, flashing fire on top. Taillesses where everywhere, wearing strange clothes. Adults stood crying into the shoulders of others, while children held each other's shoulders as they walked out of a big, square shelter, being led by adult taillesses, eyes closed.<p>

_What's going on_ she thought. It was then she saw a small child clinging to her mother, talking to a man in a blue fur. She crept closer to hear. Strangely she could understand every word.

_It must be because I'm spirit walking_

"we heard the sound of a hammer" the child said, "And a scream. then a man kicked down the door to our classroom, holding a gun. Miss Soto told us to run before the hammer noise came again and Miss Soto fell over. We all ran past him, but Charlotte, Emilie and some others fell over as well. The rest of us ran outside to find you. Are they ok?"

"Sweetie, I'm not sure how to say this" the man in blue said "But, the man shot them, they had to go to sleep for a while, and are visiting God at the moment" the girl gained a sad look.

"Will I see them again?"

"Yeah, in a while" The man smiled, before turning around. Willowpaw followed his gaze.

A platform on small round things was being pushed towards one of the big boxes, a sheet covering something. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the sheet of the platform, revealing a girl's face, cold, lifeless. The small girl let go of her mother and ran to the platform, before the men surrounding it could cover the body

"Bye Charlotte, I'll see you in a while!" The girl smiled as she waved. The crowd around her fell silent, before a woman pulled the girl away and a couple started weeping loudly. A man muttered

"This is indeed a sad day for Sandy hook elementary"

It was only then that Willowpaw understood

A man had broken into 'Sandy hook', stormed into a 'classroom', and had killed some of the children inside, and an adult.

She heard a voice behind her, and turned to see a tailless standing in front of another holding a big black box.

"28 have been confirmed dead after the assault here at Sandy hook, including the shooter"

27 innocent dead? And most of them children. What kind of Demon could do this?!

The young spirit walker's eyes clouded with tears, as she lifted her head and howled in grief

She woke with a shout. Fa sat up almost immediately and ran to her side as she started to cry

"Cub, what is wrong?"

"Fa, I had a vision, in colour, like mother has. A man killed 27 people at a place called Sandy hooks" Fa sat stunned "Fa, Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Cub, I don't know"

Torak calmly rubbed his cub's back, watching as she let out grief ridden howls, upset about the future, and not being able to do anything about it.

But one thing was for sure

It was in the future, and the people affected by it, would have each other

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this in memory of all the innocent people killed at Sandy hook elementary<strong>

**Its true though, what demon could do this?**

**Face book is hardly showing any sympathy after I posted about it, so I thought I would post something here**

**I mean its affected everyone, even us here in New Zealand!**

**At least the children aren't in any pain anymore**

**RIP children**


	9. Chapter 8

**Uh, Finally, sorry for the slow update guys, I've had serious writer's block. Enjoy (If possible)**

Chapter 8

Willowpaw woke curled up next to Fa, his arm around her waist, holding her close. When she looked around her, she saw that she and Fa were lying under a lean to shelter. Fa must have made it after she fell asleep. The younger spirit walker looked back at the older, to see he was awake. Fa released her and she rolled away, out from under the shelter and stood. They were just on the edge of the seal camp, and it was already bustling with activity.

"We leave today" said Fa as he came up beside her. Akin and Snowthistle came running up to them. Akin spoke to Fa as Snowthistle whipped behind her, swiftly undid the braid, Pulled the hair together at the base and tied it up with a strip of hide. The girls smiled.

Later, Fa, Akin and Willowpaw stood at the skin boats, supplies and the seawater stashed in the bows of each. Fa Clasped hands with two men, one standing on crutches. Willowpaw was beckoned forward.

"cub, this is Detlan' he pointed to the man on the crutches "And Asrif" the other. "They are your kinsmen. Like" Fa faltered "Like Bale was." The older spirit walker gained a sad look. Willowpaw pressed her hand over his heart, like she had the previous night

"Remember" Fa laughed and said something to their kinsmen.

_She really is like Renn. It's seriously starting to scare me._The three men laughed. Detlan limped forward and took her hand, staring deep into her eyes.

_Yes, but I can defiantly see your sense of trouble in there._

_Even so _Willowpaw tilted her head, confused, so Fa translated. When she understood what they had said, She let out a growl, turned her back and crossed her arms. She paused like that for a second ,before she took off for the woods, tears streaming from her eyes. It wasn't her fault on who she was. She heard Fa shout in tailless, then bark words familiar to her. But she didn't stop.

Torak's P.O.V

"WILLOWPAW!" His cub didn't stop. Torak fell back onto a log behind him, putting head in his hands "Oh no" His two friends sat next to him, Asrif putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Torak, she'll be fine. Didn't you tell us she's lived in a wolf den practically her whole life?"

"Yes, but not here. Back on the mainland, I would be fine with her running off for a while, but she doesn't know the land here. What if she goes to that cove?! I almost drowned there Asrif!" He glared at said man "I don't want to lose her again." His shout reduced to a whisper "i can't"

Suddenly they cove was filled with the howling of wolves. Torak ran down to the water's edge, Detlan being pulled along by Asrif. Not far out to sea, was the pack, packed into about seven skinboats. Wolf leapt out of the Skinboat as soon as it ran aground. Relief filled Torak as he touched noses with his pack brother. Then he turned to the men getting out of the skinboats.

"Why did you bring them?"

"They were miserable. everyone could tell they were missing you and the wolf girl. In the end, mage Dark ordered us to bring the pack here. It's been very hard though." Torak nodded

"Thank you" Wolf spoke to Torak

"Where is the cub?"

"I, I don't know. She ran off. I need your help to find her" The grey wolf nodded

"We howl!" He lifted his muzzle to the mid-day sun and howled. The rest of the pack joined in, then Torak. Everyone was staring by then. Akin came running up.

"Where's Willowpaw?" a howl sounded in the distance, before it was suddenly cut off.

"WILLOWPAW!" Torak shouted. He turned to the leader of the clan "Please, help me find her" he pleaded

"Torak, you don't need to beg. she is our bone kin, as are you. Bone kin help each other. if you go, leave one of the wolves and we can follow." Torak nodded and turned to wolf. It seemed that he had understood the seal leader, for he had called Blackpaw forward.

"Stay here, lead the seal pack after us" The black she-wolf whined in understanding. Torak started walking off in the forest, the pack at his heels. Detlan pulled himself to his feet.

"Ok, let's gather the weapons and go after him"

the clan nodded.

Willowpaw's P.O.V

Why had she run off? How could she have been so stupid?! It was her fault that she was tied down to the stone slab on the cliff Fa had lost some-one beneath. A figure in a mask circled her, painting a slug on her chest with a strange brush. she had tried to howl when she heard Fa and the pack. The figure of an Eagle owl was perched above her.

Once or twice she heard Fa howl, but she couldn't answer because of thr gag, and the howls seemed to be getting further away. the figure finally spoke, using mage-craft to allow her to understand.

"Your father will never find you. I will kill you" Willowpaw's eyes filled with fear "I will eat your heart, and I will take you spirit walking abilities. I am Eostra, ruler of the dead" One by one, smokey figures appeared around the stone, saying what appeared to be their names

"Tenris is come"

"Thiazzi is come"

"Nef is come"

"Seshru is come"

"Narrander is come"

Then she heard a name, It rang with power, and it sounded familiar, then she realised why, It was Fa's Fa! but the man had not personality, he belonged to Eostra.

The mage place a knife on her chest, then ripped the gag from her mouth and said

"I want to hear your scream. Your father will hear them, and know that you are dead, and that he has lost. I will hear your screams and know I have won." Eostra raised the knife and WIllowpaw screamed the loudet she ever had in her life

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Fa yelled as he crashed into the mage, knocking the knife from her hand. He quickly got up and ran to her. "cub, are you ok " She just whimpered in fear. Fa growled , drew his knife, standing between her and the mage. The mage started to speak, the sound like rustling bones, but she couldn't understand as the magic had broken. Fa snarled back.

Suddenly war cries filled the air, and the seal clan appeared on the edge of the trees. They halted when they saw the situation, Though Fa's eyes never left his foe's. Willowpaw strained around and met Akin's eyes. In them he saw fear, Worry ,and something else she couldn't make out.

Detlan hobbled forward and threw something to Fa. A small black root. Her father shoved it into his mouth, chew and fell to the ground. The eagle owl mage staggered, clutching her masked head. Then she realised what Fa had done. He has spirit walked into the most evil being in existence.

Fa was in Danger, and she had to help. She felt a jerk in her gut as her souls pulled loose. She let them, and they drifted into the eagle owl mage.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first thing she felt was the anger. The anger towards her. The anger towards her Fa. Then the madness. The madness was overwhelming.

Then she felt the battle. Fa was fighting for his life against the souls of the mage. She felt Fa's souls acknowledge her, before pushing her souls towards a shadowy mist away from the fight. She delved in.

Then she saw the memory.

She saw the mage enter the Raven pack den.

She saw the mage, placing something in Finn-Keddin's mouth, forcing him to swallow to prevent himself from chocking.

She saw him get sick.

The mage had caused her great uncle to get sick. It was her fault she was dying. Willowpaw had to win this fight, so she could save her uncle.

She pulled out of the memory, launching into the fight, battering from one side as Fa attacked the other.

'YOU WILL NEVER WIN' the mage mentally screamed, a wisp of consciousness capturing her own.

The young spirit walker struggled, mentally growling as Fa's consciousness reached out to free her

'We can beat her Fa'

' I know cub' Fa melded minds with her

A surge of power burst through her as she broke free. But the spirit walkers' mind never separated, forming a icy spike, driving into the Mind of the Eagle Owl Mage.

The Mage screamed, both in her mind, and with her voice. Willowpaw could sense how the Seal clan started at the horrid scream.

The two powerful being separated as Fa said

'Eostra, you didn't learn. I will always win. A Spirit walker is more powerful than a mage. You should never have taken my daughter'

Then the two only saw black.

**LINEBREAK**

**With the Clan a moment earlier**

Eostra scream, starting the clan and causing them all to cover their ears

The Mage collapsed dead.

The two spirit walkers lay limp, the older curled up slightly on the ground, the younger still strapped down to the altar. Asrif and Detlan ran/limped to Torak as Akin and Snowthistle horridly untied Willowpaw from the stone slab.

Then they lay daughter next to the father, on the ground facing each other. They did not move. The clan closed their eyes, fearing the worst. Snowthistle covered her eyes as a sob escaped her as Akin wrapped an arm around his new friend.

Suddenly two pairs if grey eyes flew open as twin gasped broke the silence. The two shot upright. They looked at each other for a moment, before laughing and embracing each other. The clan cheered.

"We did it Fa. We really did it" Willowpaw growled

"Yes we did. She is finally gone" came the growled reply

They broke apart, and Akin and Snowthistle wrapped themselves around their friend. As they broke apart, Akin caught the spirit walker's bare shoulder and pulled Willowpaw close and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, before acceptance and love filled them and she kissed back. The clan cheered harder. The three men next to them smiled. Torak sat with one knee up, an arm draped across it, with is his other knee on the ground and the other hand braced behind him. As the new couple pulled apart, they smiled at each. The wolves ran up to their pack members, Blackpaw knocking her sister over and into her father. The seal clan laughed as Torak helped Willowpaw stand and wolf howled, followed by the pack and the spirit walkers.

The eagle owl mage was gone for good. There was good reason to celebrate.

Then go back to the forest and Heal the Raven clan leader.


End file.
